<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A tricksters sacrifice by Marvelfan2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539301">A tricksters sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan2020/pseuds/Marvelfan2020'>Marvelfan2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan2020/pseuds/Marvelfan2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>loki comes back and snaps his fingers instead of Tony</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one's been in my brain for a while let me know what you think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were losing and Steve knew it but tired and determined he got back up ready to fight till the very end.</p>
<p>but then a voice that he hadn't heard in five years came through his earpiece "cap can you hear me " Steve pauses "cap it's Sam can you hear me on your left" Sam says and steve turns to find a portal appearing with t'challa shuri and okoye walking out.</p>
<p>Soon enough more portals appear and the entire battlefield is filled "is that everyone " strange asks turning to wong "almost".</p>
<p>a voice comes from stranges side and turns to find loki beside him "that's everyone " he says and strange nods </p>
<p>"Avengers Assemble " Steve calls as mjolnir flys towards his hand</p>
<p>Loki looks on shocked before charging forward both daggers in his hands ready to fight.</p>
<p>Thor is in the middle of fighting off a chitauri so filled with rage and determination he doesn't notice another coming up behind him "Thor watch out" tony calls out through his earpiece and thor turns in time to see the chitauri go down revealing loki behind him "hello again brother. " </p>
<p>"Loki" thor says voice filled with emotion and relief </p>
<p>"You've changed " loki says bluntly before finding himself being pulled into a bone crunching hug with thor sobbing into his shoulder. </p>
<p>"Shut up and let me hug you" thor says loki just smiles fondly and wraps his arms around him.</p>
<p>"Hate to interupt your little reunion but there's half a dozen chitauri coming right at us" strange says coming up beside them thor and loki brake apart and continue to fight.</p>
<p>Tony knows what must happen so as thanos places the last stone in the gauntlet he reaches for his hand and pulls keeping hold of the glove until thanos pushes to side on to the floor.</p>
<p>thanos raises his hand" I am inevitable " he says and snaps when nothing happens he looks at the gauntlet to find the stones gone.</p>
<p>he then turns to tony confused but tony is focused something else thanos looks to where tony is watching and finds loki kneeled down with the stones and light going up his arm</p>
<p>"But you'll never be a god" loki says smirking before snapping his fingers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanos looks around him as his army turns to dust before looking down as he himself disentagrates.</p>
<p>Tony kneels down beside loki who despite his weakened state is still alive and gently lifts him to lean on some rubble before moving as he hears footsteps running towards them allowing thor to kneel beside his brother</p>
<p>"Mr stark " Peter calls out as he comes over and tony silently pulls the boy into his side before kissing his forehead. </p>
<p>"Loki look at me brother "Thor says gently placing his hand on Loki's cheek loki looks up at him and smiles tiredly</p>
<p>"Why did you do that " Tony asks </p>
<p>"Can't let ...You make all ...the..sacrifices stark " Loki stammers before turning back to thor </p>
<p>"I'm.. sorry..I wish I could've had more time " Loki says but thor interrupts while running a hand through his hair trying to ignore his heart braking and tears coming fast down his face.</p>
<p>"Save your energy loki" thor says and loki sighs as a tear falls down his cheek </p>
<p>"I...love...You brother I know I don't show it but I do and i..couldn't die without letting you know" loki says. </p>
<p>"Stop this you won't die I won't let you I'm going to look after you like I should have years ago you'll see I will make this better for you " thor says continuing to stroke his brothers hair </p>
<p>Loki smiles before his eyes shut and his head falls to his shoulder. </p>
<p>"Loki ...Loki wake up" thor says in desperation turning loki,s head towards him letting Steve place a finger on his neck searching for a pulse </p>
<p>"Well" thor asks almost pleading </p>
<p>"There's a pulse but it's barely there" Steve says.</p>
<p>Strange watches on in silence until tony brakes him out of it</p>
<p>"Save him" tony says </p>
<p>"What" strange asks </p>
<p>"Save him "tony says voice more louder then it was two seconds ago </p>
<p>"Stark I can't " strange says regretfully </p>
<p>"Can't or won't " Tony replies </p>
<p>"The stones have caused a lot of damage to his body damage that I don't know how to reverse it's a miracle he wasn't killed instantly " strange explains .</p>
<p>Tony looks at him frustrated and finally snaps</p>
<p>"He saved our lives he saved the world if it weren't for him we'd all be a pile of ash right now even If we can't save him we can at least try "</p>
<p>Strange sighs and looks at thor who's doing everything in his power to wake loki </p>
<p>"He needs to be placed in a facility with the best medical care there is" strange explains and t'challa steps forward.</p>
<p>"Wakanda has that we can take him there "</p>
<p>Strange nods</p>
<p>"There we can assess the damage and hopefully save him "</p>
<p>Tony nods and walks over to thor and places a hand on his shoulder </p>
<p>"Come on point break" tony says "I think we can save him but we need to get him to wakanda "</p>
<p>Hope rises up inside of thor and ignoring Tonys attempts to help he lifts loki into his arms and begins to stand and carry his brother away from the battlefield.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>